A New Day
by kaiju62
Summary: Ruby is a girl just starting college. Yang is a Police Officer with a lack of direction. Jaune is the star athlete from his small home town. Follow these three and all their friends through some troublesome times at Beacon University Slightly real world AU with no dust, aura, or Grimm. They still have scrolls, go to Beacon and live in Vale though White Rose; Arkos/Scarlet Knight
1. Ruby

**Disclaimer: RWBY and all affiliated characters/titles belong to Rooster Teeth, those wonderful geniuses.**

* * *

The car pulled up alongside the curb, slowing to a stop at the foot of a ten-story dorm building.

"Oh wow, they're so big up close." Ruby pressed her face against the window and peered up, trying to catch a glimpse of the top of the multistory building.

"They aren't that big Rubes." Yang laughed lightly, "They're way shorter than the buildings downtown."

"Yeah but this is a school Yang, not some big fancy business." Ruby twisted her neck to try and get a better view of the building from inside the car, succeeding mostly in smashing her nose against the glass.

Yang laughed quietly to herself at her little sister's antics. She'd seen skyscrapers before, buildings that were dozens of stories tall and this still impressed her.

"You could always get out ya know?" Yang reached over and pulled on the door handle just enough to disengage the lock. Ruby went tumbling out the door and fell in a heap on the ground.

"Oww, Yang." She whined from her spot on the curb. Yang laughed much louder this time, clutching her sides as she did. Ruby's face went bright red and she shot to her feet. Yang stopped her laughter and glanced around as Ruby ducked bodily inside the car.

"Wha-? What are you…?" Yang finally found what Ruby must have seen. A very prim looking girl dressed all in white with hair to match was marching inside the dorm at the head of a small procession of butlers. They were all carrying multiple boxes or pushing entire dollies loaded with baggage. The girl carried herself with a certain elegance, but she walked like she owned the ground beneath her feet.

"Oh," Yang faked a drastic realization. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I embarrass you in front of a potential friend? Or maybe romantic prospect?" Yang nudged her sister pointedly with her elbow just to get her blush to grow. "She's cute, I'll give ya that. Looks a little stuffy though. At least you know she's not your roommate. Definitely got a single with that much luggage."

Ruby lifted her head from where she'd been hiding in the seat and punched her sister in the arm.

"Could you not please?" she righted herself in her seat and crossed her arms in a huff.

"You know I'm just playing." Yang stretched her arm around Ruby's shoulders and hugged her tight. Ruby squawked indignantly as her face was pressed into Yang's cleavage.

"Agchk, Yang. Can't breathe." Ruby flailed her arms about aimlessly as Yang continued to hold her close.

Finally she relented and Ruby relaxed a little, letting her arms drop over Yang as well. They both hugged for a moment before Yang pulled away and looked seriously into Ruby's eyes.

"You must be nervous right? It'll be okay Ruby. I know you're younger than everyone else and it's can be scary moving away from home but-"

"I'm actually really excited." Ruby bounced in her seat as she pulled away from Yang. "I mean yeah I'm nervous. I don't know anyone here and I didn't even get to finish high school at Signal but it'll be so cool to have a roommate and no bed time and…" Ruby's eyes went wide with realization, "Do you think they have cookies in the cafeteria? I can have so many cookies." Her voice climbed until she was shouting in their tiny car and Yang winced away from her excitement.

"The Freshman Fifteen is gonna be so real for you." Yang giggled as Ruby's face fell.

"The Freshman Fifteen? What's that?" She screwed up her face in confusion.

"Don't worry, you'll know soon enough." Yang giggled again and finally undid her seatbelt. "Now come on, we better get you all unpacked. I bet your roomie is already in there, taking over the whole room."

Yang and Ruby both clambered out of the car, neither falling on their face this time, and pulled some boxes from the trunk. Ruby wasn't bringing all that much because she didn't have all that much to bring. Clothes and sheets were packed into one box with school supplies and stuff like combs and her toothbrush packed in another. Yang grabbed a long poser tube and slung over her shoulder. They were ready to go.

The room was small with dull gray walls and a tiny square window at the far side that looked into campus. No one else was in the room when Ruby and Yang arrived, though many students were bustling in and out of the other doors on that floor.

There wasn't much in the way of decorations either, just two small beds with nightstands and large wooden desks pushed up against the wall. That's what Yang was for though.

"Alright, well at least we get a blank slate to work with." Yang hefted the large box she was carrying onto the end of the bed and glanced around.

"Do you think we're allowed to paint?" Ruby grimaced at the dingy walls.

"Uhh… I'm not sure. I do know you can hang up posters though." Yang slid the strap off her shoulder and opened the tube crammed full of posters. Ruby arbitrarily picked the left side of the room and they began taping the posters to the wall to liven up her room a little. Achievement Men obviously went up first, then X-Ray and Vav along with one that declared some people's love of grapes. Ruby pulled a few of her favorite engineering companies out of the tube as well, Vale Aeronautics, Lone Pine Firearms, even one from the Schnee Energy Company. Last but not least Ruby put a poster of a cat hanging on a string right above her desk.

"Hang in there." Yang read out loud, "I like it." She smiled and patted her sister on the shoulder.

"There's just one last thing." Ruby dove into one of her few remaining boxes and rummaged around. Yang set a bunch of her clothes and sheets out on the bed as Ruby threw packaging and newspapers out of the box behind her.

"Are you alright in there?" Yang watched as Ruby nearly fell into the box, trying to reach down to the very bottom.

"Got it!" she called out from inside the box. She finally emerged clutching a small framed photo. She propped it up on the desk, off to the side but clearly visible. In the frame was a picture that Yang didn't see nearly enough. It was Ruby and her standing with their dad, Taiyang, and Ruby's mom, Summer. They were all smiling and the sun was shining and it was all so bright.

Yang choked back a sniffle and took a quick breath to steady herself.

"That's sweet Rubes." Yang cleared her throat.

"Yeah well," Ruby dug the toe of her boot into the carpet without facing her sister, "I didn't mean it to be all sappy or anything." she turned around, "I can put my sheets and stuff on myself."

She tried hard to keep any tears from her eyes, breathing slowly and blinking a lot.

"Are you sure?" Yang checked her scroll, "I don't have a ton of time but if we hurry-"

"No really it's okay." Ruby smiled up at her older sister. "I don't want you to be late for work. It's important, being a police officer and all." she giggled lightly and Yang let her worried look fade into a soft smile.

"You know that if you need anything I'm just in the city. I can drive up here anytime. I want you to text me and come over for dinner sometime. I'm sure even my cooking is better than the cafeteria stuff you'll get here. And-"

"Yang. It's okay."

"I know… I know. It's just. It's a big deal." Yang let her eyes drift around the room, never falling directly on Ruby.

"Like you said. You're just in the city."

"Yeah."

"Hey Yang?" Ruby asked hesitantly and Yang ripped her searching eyes off the walls.

"What? What's up Ruby? Did you forget something?"

"Yeah." Ruby leaped forward and wrapped her arms around Yang's middle. "I love you Yang."

Yang immediately returned the hug, squeezing her little sister hard against her.

"I love you too Ruby."

They stood for a moment, keeping the embrace close and not speaking. They both knew they didn't need to. Eventually Yang pulled away and took a step back.

"I better go Ruby. Be safe."

"You too sis'." Ruby called out happily as Yang moved out into the hallway.

"And get that prissy girl's number." Yang called out. Ruby screwed her face up in shock and slammed the door on her sister.

* * *

Ruby kicked her feet idly, staring around the still half-empty room. She had unloaded the rest of her stuff, made her bed and put her clothes away in the small closet set into the wall by the door. Her roommate still wasn't here though.

"I wish I had a laptop, or maybe a game or something." Ruby flopped backwards on her bed and stared out the small window.

She sat for as long as her attention could hold her there, roughly thirty seconds, and then jumped back up to her feet.

"I guess I should just explore then."

She grabbed her scroll off the desk and left the room, not bothering to lock the door behind her.

It was warm outside even if summer was coming to a close. Vale was near the ocean and never got really cold, no matter what season it was.

The dorms were built in little clusters around small fields and places for students to spend time outside of class. Ruby walked out of her group of buildings down the path towards the cafeteria. The sidewalk stretched alongside a big parking lot and all the way past the cafeteria to another group of dorm buildings. There was no point in going to the other dorms so Ruby went to the cafeteria instead.

Inside the tables were lined up in neat, even rows with long benches on either side. It looked a lot like the cafeteria at Signal, just way, way bigger. Ruby glanced around and was amazed at how many people were already here. She knew she had one of the last days to show up but still, there were so many people and it was only half full.

Her chest started to tighten up and Ruby felt like maybe exploring hadn't been such a good idea. She darted back out the double doors and into the air outside. She took a moment to catch her breath and get a hold of herself.

"C'mon Ruby." she chided herself, "You told her you were totally ready for this."

Ruby stood tall and exhaled.

"But, I'm not hungry." She lifted her chin victoriously and strut off in the other direction, deeper into campus.

The buildings were really spread out with lots of trees and big grassy fields in between them. It looked like most places were still closed up from the break but a couple buildings had people coming in and out.

Ruby wandered among the big, old fashioned buildings rather aimlessly, just trying to take it all in. She was in college now, all on her own. It was exciting but really scary.

Eventually she stopped outside a building near the middle of campus that looked like a little convenience store. It was only a single story and had big windows with advertisements and sale signs.

Notebooks and pencils and textbooks and tape and staplers and all kinds of school supplies were spread out on neat racks and shelves inside. But, there were also a bunch of different microwave foods and toothpaste and sweaters with the Beacon Academy crest on them and even condoms.

"I definitely won't be needing those." Ruby giggled to herself and walked past them.

She emerged from the store a little bit more relaxed than before. At least now she knew where to come get her books and stuff. Ruby glanced around and had a horrific realization. She didn't know which way the dorms were. She had left through a different door than she came in through and all the buildings were just tall and brick and looked the same and she wasn't even sure which was she had come from.

She took a deep breath and started forward.

"I can do this."

Twenty minutes of wandering later had Ruby completely lost somewhere on a far side of the school. She had decided to just pick a direction and go but apparently had chosen incorrectly.

She pulled out her scroll and decided that looking at her map might help a little bit. She found herself first and then the dorms and struck out for her new home which she had been so quick to lose. She kept having to glance at her scroll though as the paths were all twisted between trees and buildings and it all would have been very nice had she not been lost.

Ruby ended up just watching herself on the scroll and only looking up occasionally to make sure she didn't walk off a ledge or something. She didn't check to make sure she didn't run into anyone though.

"Would you watch where you're going." A shrill voice accosted Ruby as she stumbled backwards to the ground.

"Oh, oh I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking and-" Ruby held tight to her scroll and fell right on her butt.

"Clearly." The girl threw her long white ponytail over her shoulder and Ruby realized who she had just run into. The rich girl from the dorm that morning. There was no mistaking that white hair. "Do you have any idea who I am? Winter warned me this school was full of degenerates but I thought I might at least get through a single day without being run over."

"No, really. I'm sorry." Ruby stood up and dusted herself off. "I was just lost."

"How could you possibly get lost? It's just a school, not a maze."

"I got kinda turned around and I don't know how to get back to my dorm. But...uhh….I think we're in the same building. Do you think you could show me the way back?" Ruby knew that she was on the right track with her map but it wouldn't hurt to try and use this to talk to someone right?

"I really don't have time to be guiding someone else around. I have many, very important things to be doing." The girl threw her chin up in the air haughtily and Ruby sighed. At least she still had her scroll.

"I'm sorry." Ruby let her head drop and started off the way she had been going.

"Now wait right there," that shrill voice called out. Ruby tensed up, ready for another verbal beat down. "I suppose I could walk back with you, as long as you promise not to run into me anymore."

"Oh yeah, definitely. I totally promise." Ruby waited for the white haired girl to start down the path with her towards the dorms. She didn't move though, she looked like she was waiting as well. "Umm, what's your name?"

"My name is Weiss."

"Well, Weiss. Do you know where you're going?" Ruby glanced at her scroll again to ensure she had her directions right and then back at Weiss.

"Of course I do." She stomped over to Ruby on her very thin, tall heels. "I was simply waiting for you to introduce yourself."

"Oh," Ruby started up, startled, "Well, I'm Ruby Rose." She stuck out her hand for a handshake which never came.

"Well Ruby, we better get going." Weiss clacked off down the sidewalk past her, now headed the right direction. Ruby gathered herself and quickly followed after her.

They walked for a moment in relative silence, only the sharp click of Weiss's heels on the concrete filling the air. Ruby couldn't take that rhythmic clicking anymore so she spoke up.

"So Weiss." She started eagerly, " What's uhh… What's your last name?"

"Schnee." Weiss responded quickly. "My name is Weiss Schnee."

"Wait you mean like Schnee, Schnee? Like Schnee Energy Company Schnee." Ruby stopped in shock but had to hurry and catch up as Weiss kept walking.

"Yes you dolt, that Schnee. My family owns the Schnee Energy Company." Weiss kept walking without even turning her head to face Ruby.

"Oh, well that explains all the butlers." Ruby mumbled to herself.

"I'm sorry?" Weiss finally jerked her head around and stared directly at Ruby. She could feel her heart jump right into her throat.

"I was just saying that I saw you this morning, getting all your stuff inside. That's how I knew we were in the same building." Ruby stumbled through her excuse, mostly glad that she didn't actually stumble over her own feet as well.

"Well do try not to run into me in the hallways." Weiss stopped. "There, I think you can find your way back from here."

Ruby shook her eyes off of Weiss and looked around. They were back in the field by the cafeteria and she could see their dorm building from here.

"Aren't you gonna come all the way back?" she asked.

"Oh no. I have to go speak with administration and get something cleared up. For some reason the cable isn't working in my room." With that Weiss turned quickly and started off towards a building Ruby hadn't been to yet.

"Wait...You have cable?"

* * *

Ruby quickly opened the door to her dorm and swung inside, shutting it quickly behind her. She groaned and let her forehead fall limply against the solid wood barrier.

"Ugh, could that have gone any worse?" She moaned to herself quietly.

"Could what have gone worse?" A very bright and chipper voice piped up behind Ruby.

She jumped, startled by the presence of someone else in her room. Ruby spun around, not knowing what to expect.

"Hello." The girl standing across from Ruby was about her height with bright red hair and freckles to match. She had green eyes and wore fairly simple clothing, simple but cute on her. Ruby also noted that she had some pretty firm looking arms and her legs filled out her leggings with muscle. The girl waved happily.

"Oh, uhh, hi." Ruby slumped against the door and let herself slide to the floor.

"Is something wrong." The redhead walked over and leaned down so her face was precariously close to Ruby's.

"No. Well yeah, but it's okay. I just…" Ruby trailed off, distracted for a moment by this other girl's gaze. She was just staring straight at her, barely even blinking. "It's nothing really." Ruby shook off her confusion and went to stand.

The other girl immediately offered her a hand up and Ruby was surprised at how firm her grip was. She practically picked Ruby right up off the ground, she was so strong.

"I'm Ruby. I think I'm your roommate." Ruby accepted the help up and tried to recover some of her dignity.

"Salutations, I'm Penny Polendina. It's a pleasure to meet you." Penny extended her hand again and Ruby shook it happily. "I believe I am your roommate as well. It's either that, or I put all my things in the wrong room."

Ruby leaned around Penny's shoulder and examined the dorm room. Penny had indeed set all of her things up on her side of the room. It looked like she was one of those people that went out and bought a bunch of brand new things that all matched for her dorm. All her sheets and pillows and even her desk organizer were different patterns of green and black. She had lots of gadgets too, a cool looking alarm clock with a place for her scroll to plug in, a shiny looking laptop with some alien head on the front and...Ruby froze.

"Is that a tv?" Ruby could have sworn her jaw hit the floor.

"Oh yes. There are a few shows on the internet that I watch and I have a game console that I brought as well. I am sorry we can't have actual television shows, but I hope you do not mind that I brought it." Penny seemed bashful.

"Mind? Do I mind?" Ruby turned back to Penny, "Of course I don't mind Penny. That's awesome!" Ruby threw herself at Penny and gave her a hug.

When Penny didn't respond by returning the hug Ruby pulled back and looked at the ground.

"Sorry. Sorry. I got really excited. I come from kind of a huggy family." Ruby shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, no. That is quite alright." Penny seemed unsure of what to say. "I, well, I do not come from a very affectionate family. My father loves me very much but we do not hug very often. You just took me by surprise."

Ruby brightened up.

"Well if we're going to be friends, you're gonna have to get used to lots of hugging." Ruby laughed.

"You think...You think that we will be friends?" Penny clutched both her hands in front of her.

"Well yeah. Pfffftt," she waved a hand dismissively, "We kind of already are."

"Oh thank you Ruby. I promise I will be the best friend I can be." This time Penny lunged forward and wrapped Ruby in a hug. Ruby would have been happy to return the gesture had Penny not been crushing her with those incredibly strong arms.

"Ahh, okay, that's enough hugging. Thanks Penny." Ruby made sure to pat her on the back as she was released so Penny knew that she appreciated both the hug and being let go.

She moved over and sat on her bed so they could keep talking. Penny followed and hopped up on her own bed.

"You're really strong." Ruby commented, hoping she could find out why.

"Thank you. I train very hard." Penny crossed her legs and returned Ruby's bright smile.

"Okay. What do you train for?" Ruby cocked her head off to one side, red dyed bangs falling in front of her eyes.

"Oh." Penny seemed surprised that Ruby would want to know, "Well, I do martial arts. I practice Karate, Tae-Kwon-Do, Judo and Jiu Jitsu. Though, they only have a Tae-Kwon-Do team here at Beacon."

"Oh wow that's so cool." she snapped to attention, "So you can like fight and do all kinds of crazy stuff?"

"I'm combat ready." Penny flashed her a big thumbs up and then dissolved into laughter. "I don't fight people Ruby. It's a sport just like Tennis or Track. That means that I'll be gone a lot at practice or for matches."

"Oh okay. I would love to come watch you compete. It sounds so cool." Ruby threw herself down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I don't know when the first real matches are yet but we have a few practice rounds with other members of Beacon's team coming soon. You could come to those if you really wanted to." Penny sounded even more excited than Ruby, even hopeful.

"I would love to Penny." Ruby smiled and waited for Penny to reply. She didn't for a few moments but then Ruby had an idea and she shot back to a sitting position. "Penny, I have a great idea."

"What is it friend Ruby? I will help you." Penny nearly jumped off her bed to Ruby's side.

"Why don't we put our beds on top of each other so they're bunk beds. We'll have so much more room for stuff." She threw her hands up above her head in excitement but Penny leaned back, her smile fading.

"Ruby, we aren't allowed to modify school property. 'No defacing, modifying or damaging any school property in any way'." She recited rather stiffly.

Ruby fell back on her bed, enthusiasm drained out of her in an instant.

"It was a good idea though. This room is rather small." Penny offered as a sort of half apology.

"Thanks Penny." Ruby was glad that she had at least wanted to do it but she could understand not wanting to break any rules on their very first day.

"So, would you like to watch one of my favorite shows? It's called 'Red versus Blue' and my favorite character is named Caboose. I think you'll like it." Penny jumped up from her spot on the bed and start fiddling around on her laptop to get the show playing.

Ruby watched as she plugged the computer into the tv and started the video. Penny seemed pretty fun, a little weird but so was she. This was gonna be great.

* * *

 **A/N - Okay, what do you think? Tell me now if it's bad, please. This one is gonna be long. Volume Four is over now and I need to distract myself for the hiatus. Welcome to my therapy.**

 **This story is going to jump around to a few character's perspectives as we go. There are three main characters and every chapter will go through them in the same order. Fan Fiction only lets you list four characters in the description so I just stuck to those three. The story will have many more characters though as we've already met Weiss and Penny. Other than that just know that this is a slightly real world AU. No dust, aura or even Grimm but they use scrolls, go to Beacon and live in Vale. So yeah.**

 **If you've read my stories as they publish before then you're probably pretty used to my four or eight chapters a week pace. I have found that I can no longer sustain that. So I'm only going to post these once a week but they should always be around this length or longer. If I get ahead of myself I may post more often but I really don't see that happening. Thanks so much for reading everyone!**

 **-Zach**

 **P.S. - Really please let me know what you think. Good or bad, I'd love to hear from you.**


	2. Jaune

**Disclaimer: RWBY and all affiliated characters/titles belong to Rooster Teeth, those wonderful geniuses.**

* * *

Jaune pulled at the back of his shoes to make sure they were snug. New running shoes always took a while to break in, these weren't that bad but they still didn't sit quite right.

He glanced to his side and could see several other guys standing around, joking and talking with each other. Might as well try and make some friends.

He stood up and drew a little closer, trying to overhear their conversation and find a place to jump in.

"So then I just downed the whole bottle. No way was I gonna let some punk from Menagerie outdrink me. No way." The boy laughed and slapped a friend on the shoulder.

"That's pretty cool man, you went out to Menagerie to drink? I heard their drinking age is lower." Jaune slid into the circle of boys with a laugh and a smile. His smile always worked.

"What are you talking about? Why would I ever go there?" the other boy scoffed and took a step back from Jaune.

"Well I mean, to party right?" Jaune shrugged his shoulders. The drinking age in Vale was twenty-one and they weren't allowed to drink on campus anyways.

"Nah man, nah. We had a drinking party over summer."

"Yeah this kid from Menagerie tried to stop by, he had the accent and everything. We told him he couldn't come in unless he could outdrink Cardin." The first boy pounded a hand against his chest.

"Nobody out drinks me. Especially not some immigrant who can't even talk right."

"Yeah but does that really-" Jaune started to protest but was cut short.

The coach's whistle blew from outside, forcing them all to make their way to the track.

Jaune sighed and trotted out behind everyone else. They all laughed and carried on like he had never interrupted.

At least once they got on the track he could show his stuff and make an impression. No way were they gonna just blow him off once they knew how good he was.

Everyone lined up to start warm-ups. Jaune swung his foot up into his hand and flexed to stretch out his ankle, then switched legs. The last thing he needed was some stupid little injury holding him back now.

Coach hollered at them and they were off. No one was pushing too hard yet, just trotting lightly to warm their muscles before they got into the real exercises. Jaune could see a few people breaking out, leading the front of the pack but he didn't think much of it.

Wow, look at them, pushing that hard during warm-ups. Jaune chuckled under his breath and kept pace with most of the group. They finished a few laps around the track and came back to where Coach was waiting.

"Alright listen up. I know some of you didn't make it to the summer sessions but we don't go easy here, understand?" Coach bellowed out at the athletes, "Distance runners. You've got forty five minutes on the track to start. Don't push too hard but don't you dare slack. Go."

Coach tapped a timer on a board next to him as the runners started off again, then turned back to the remaining students.

"I suppose that means you all consider yourself sprinters. Alright, on the blocks in groups of eight. Come on." Jaune moved over with the rest of the remaining runners and lined up behind the blocks. Some of the guys who had obviously been here all summer lined up first but Jaune made sure he was in the second group. He wanted them all to see.

"See those cones?" Jaune followed Coach's extended hand and found several cones lined up along the side of the track. "I want you to explode and accelerate through to the first cone, then fly through the second and ride out to the third. Don't slow down, but keep your arms under control."

The lines of students replied with a communal 'Yes Coach' and the first row dropped into their crouches on the blocks.

The whistle blew and they were off, tearing down the first thirty meters of track. Jaune couldn't believe how fast they were. It seemed like they had barely started and already they were coasting through the last section.

"Come on, on the blocks." Coach snapped and Jaune shook his head. He glanced back and forth just to see his group already crouched and waiting. Jaune hurried into position and cleared his mind, just run he told himself, just run and everything else will come together.

The whistle blew and Jaune was off. He pumped his legs as hard as he could, swinging his arms in practiced lines at his sides. He wasn't out in front.

He looked with his eyes, not daring to turn his head and saw the first cone, he stopped pushing and kept pace like Coach had said. The other boys seemed to keep pulling away. Jaune passed the second cone and let his arms relax, he tried to keep up his speed but felt disheartened. It wasn't so much that he was tired as much as it was that he was shocked.

How in Remnant were they all so fast? It didn't make any sense. Jaune had been the fastest boy at his high school, in the whole county. Where did these other guys even come from?

They had to be seniors he decided. He was clearly running with upperclassmen and being outclassed by them shouldn't come as some huge surprise. Of course they would be faster, they had three extra years of training under their belts.

He slowed gradually as he finished the run and trotted up alongside one of the others who had run with him. The other boy was already done walking out and was headed back to the lines to go again.

"Hey man," Jaune tried to get his attention.

"Oh hey," he turned with a smile as Jaune caught up.

"So, how does the team split up events? Is there a travel team or does everyone go to away meets?" Jaune figured an upperclassman would be able to fill him in on the details, that way he would know who he had to try and beat to make sure he got to compete.

"I don't really know. We didn't discuss it during summer training."

"Are you a transfer? That sucks that you'll have to redshirt a whole year before you can compete again." Jaune was a little bummed that of all the people he could have asked, he had to ask someone who didn't know.

"Nah man, I'm a Freshman. All the upperclassmen get to take the first week off if they came to Summer sessions." The other boy shook his head and trotted off to the line he had been in before.

Jaune re-entered his own line and tried to process he had just been told.

None of the guys here were upperclassmen. If they were they had skipped out on the summer sessions too so those probably weren't even the top notch guys.

Jaune watched as another batch of runners took off and looked incredibly fast.

* * *

Jaune's lungs were burning as he tore down the track. He could see jerseys and bare backs in front of him, gaining distance. He knew there were a few behind him too but those didn't matter. All that mattered was catching the faster guys.

It was no use. They crossed the line before him.

Jaune eased out of the run after he crossed the line. A few others crossed after him but he was too busy trying to stay upright and steady his breathing. He paced back and forth, shaking out his legs as he slowly gained control of his lungs.

"That's enough for today. Hit the showers." Coach called out and Jaune would have jumped for joy, except that he couldn't jump right now no matter how much he wanted to.

It had been a hard practice but everyone seemed to be in high spirits. Some guys were dragging as they made their way to the lockers but most everyone was standing tall, joking around or discussing their plans for later that night.

Jaune tried his best to appear as if the practice hadn't gotten to him that much but the truth was, he was exhausted.

He had pushed all day, as hard as he could. Everyone here was so fast. He had to catch up and he couldn't slack off for a single day. That didn't mean he wanted to let it show though.

He grabbed a towel and headed for the shower.

After rinsing off Jaune threw on some street clothes and made his way out.

It was still just early afternoon. Practice had started early since there were no classes yet and they were done. At least it meant that he had the rest of the day in front of him to get ready for tomorrow.

Outside the locker rooms people were milling about, waiting for others to finish or talking with someone who had met them after practice. It all seemed pretty normal and Jaune wouldn't have been put off at all except that he didn't have anyone to talk to.

No one was waiting for him.

"Hi ya." Jaune started and whipped his head around.

Standing behind him, waving emphatically was a girl quite a bit shorter than him with bright red hair and freckles to match. She was smiling from ear to ear, turquoise eyes shining with glee.

"Uhh…" Jaune glanced around, looking for whoever it was she was talking to. He found no one else. "Hey?"

"Hey silly. My name's Nora Valkyrie." She extended her hand towards him.

Jaune carefully reached forward and shook her hand. She smiled happily.

"Hi. I'm Jaune." He paused and glanced around, expecting someone to be pointing and laughing at him. Again, he found no one. "Jaune Arc." He finished.

"Well hi there Jaune. I'm just waiting for my b- I mean my friend Ren to come out of practice. Was someone supposed to meet you? Is that why you keep looking around? I'm sure they're okay if they're not here, they probably just got caught up because they saw an adorable squirrel or something running around. Have you seen the squirrels here? They are so cute and fat. I think people feed them too much. I definitely haven't been feeding them every day since I got here." Nora finished her avalanche of ideas with a chuckle as she glanced off to the side.

"No, I wasn't waiting for anyone." Jaune was certain she was talking to him now but he wasn't sure that made him feel any more comfortable about this. "I guess I was just wondering why you said hi to me."

"Well duh, you looked like you were looking for someone and I was looking for someone too so we might as well find each other right? Did you meet Ren today during practice? He's just a little bit taller than me, but shorter than you and has black hair. He has this pink stripe in his hair too though. I think he added it because it's my favorite color and because I asked him to add it."

"I don't think I saw him." Jaune tried to think back and he couldn't be sure if he had seen someone like that. Then again he had spent all of practice with the sprints team so if Ren was a distance runner then he wouldn't have seen him at all.

"Well you two should definitely meet. I mean, you're both runners and you seem pretty nice and all so why not be friends, right? I don't think that-"

"Nora. Are you bothering someone?" Jaune turned to the new voice, a deep even tone.

"No, no she's not bothering me." Jaune laughed it off. She was a lot to deal with but he hadn't really minded. It was off-putting at first but you just had to try and keep up. "She was actually telling me all about you."

Jaune stuck out his hand for Ren to shake. At least he really hoped it was Ren because he matched Nora's description perfectly. He had long black hair pulled back in a ponytail with a single pink highlight hanging off to one side.

Ren reached out and shook Jaune's hand.

"I hope she didn't tell you anything about giant flying squirrels or us having a pet sloth." Ren laughed softly.

"Not quite, but close." Jaune laughed as well and Nora blushed slightly.

"Ren, come on. Don't go making him think I'm crazy." Nora swatted him on the arm and moved to his side.

"I'm Jaune by the way." Jaune introduced himself since he already had Ren's name.

"Lie Ren." Ren dipped his head just slightly and Nora giggled.

"Well Jaune, we were just headed over to the Commons to grab lunch. Do you wanna come? Ren is always super hungry after practice." Nora was bouncing on the balls of her feet, eager to be off.

"Oh no, I don't want to intrude or anything."

"It's really no problem at all." Ren cocked his head just slightly to the side and let a small smile crease his lips.

"Yeah come on, it's not like we're going on a date or something." Nora snorted dismissively and chuckled as she walked away, beckoning the two boys to follow behind her.

"So she's pretty much in charge huh?" Jaune waited until she was a few steps away to ask Ren.

"Oh yes, definitely." They both laughed a little and followed after Nora. Her bright pink skirt swinging on her hips as she skipped ahead of them.

* * *

"You really have seven sisters?" Nora nearly choked on a forkful of food.

"Please remember to chew Nora." Ren chided quietly from her side.

"Yeah, it wasn't really that bad. I mean, except for the bathroom situation." Jaune laughed and remembered sharing two bathrooms with nine other people. At least sharing the dorm bathrooms wouldn't be that big of a change for him.

"I can't imagine having a huge family like that. I mean I barely have any family at all so it would be so weird to have so many." Nora tried for her usual laugh but ended up sighing and staring down at her plate.

A moment passed has Jaune had no idea how to follow that. Talking about his family seemed to get to her so he wasn't sure he should keep going about them.

"So Jaune. What degree are you aiming for?" Ren asked after fully swallowing his last bite of food.

"I don't know really. I'm pretty set on being a runner though, I'm just not sure what degree to get to go with that. Something easy I think so I can focus on practice." Jaune pushed his now empty plate away from himself and leaned back in the bench.

"Oh wow, that's so cool. I wish we were good enough to just run for a living." Nora perked back up a little.

"You run too Nora?"

"Yeah, but I run cross country not track. I just never wanted to stop so I do the really long distance events." She beamed from ear to ear.

"So why don't you want to make it a career?" Jaune slung an arm over the bench behind himself.

"Well because silly, you have to be the absolute best of the best to do that. You must be really good if you think you can make it."

"He did seem to take the practice very well. Especially after not making it to summer sessions." Ren laid his fork and knife down on the table as he had also finished.

"So if you two aren't gonna keep running, what are you going to do?"

"I want to teach special education." Nora perked up even straighter than before. "Those kids need someone to look after them and care for them and I just know that's the job for me."

Jaune couldn't help but admire the readiness of her answer. She hadn't hesitated at all and seemed so sure of herself. Then again, she didn't appear to be one to ever doubt her own decisions, whether in her career choice or in feeding the local wildlife.

"What about you Ren?" Jaune was actually interested in what the quieter boy wanted to do with himself. If he wasn't going to keep running then what?

"I'm going to go to graduate school and become a professor either here or at one of the other Universities." Jaune's eyes went wide in amazement and Ren simply nodded his head in confirmation.

"He's basically the perfect student so it won't be hard for him." Nora teasingly bumped him with her shoulder, giggling all the while.

"So why are you two runners then? If that's not what you want to do forever?"

"Well it's not so much that we don't want to run forever. It's just that it would be really, really hard to make a living that way." Nora sighed and slumped back against the bench.

"And we would always run the risk of being injured and losing our livelihood. Being a professional athlete is very difficult and risky Jaune." Ren stared intently at him, evident concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be okay though. I just have to keep working harder and always be careful." Jaune laughed and smiled, brushing away their concern.

"Plus we kinda need the scholarship money." Nora laughed again, good naturedly this time. She clearly wasn't embarrassed about it, just stating a fact.

"Oh yeah, me too." Jaune sighed, "It's kind of hard to expect my parents to pay for much when they had eight of us. That's why I want to go pro too. I want to be able to give them back a little." He smiled contentedly, remembering his parents and family back home.

"I'm sure you'll do great at it Jaune. You've got a really good reason to keep trying." Nora smiled wide again, an idea forming in her devious brain. "So, do you wanna go see the squirrels? Or our pet sloth?"

Ren sighed and stood from the table to let Nora up. Jaune didn't know what they were about to go do but he couldn't say he really minded all that much.

* * *

 **A/N - Woooo! I love Nora. I love her so much. I hope you love her too. There will be lots of her. She may be my favorite. They should come out with a Three-Zero figure of Nora. I would probably buy two. Imagine that** _ **Magnhild**_ **replica!**

 **Anyways, Fan Fiction...right. Okay so that was Jaune's intro chapter. What did you think? Who's missing? Not Nora, that's for sure. Jaune obviously has some intro left to go but that seemed like a good amount for one chapter. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Please remember to give me some critical reviews, either as a review on the chapter or just a PM. I try to respond to everything I get but college and work and writing and ugh...so many things. I try though. Speaking of which, I had a guest review and a review from a reader who doesn't take PMs. Thank you very much for your thoughts, both of you, though I am sorry that the guest did not like White Rose. There's lots else going on in the story though in case you're still interested.**

 **Thanks so much for reading everyone. I hope this wasn't too short. They will all be up around the 4k word mark once we get going.**

 **-Zach**


	3. Yang

**Disclaimer: RWBY and all affiliated characters/titles belong to Rooster Teeth, those wonderful geniuses.**

* * *

Yang slammed her door and jogged for the precinct entrance. Getting down from Beacon had taken a little longer than she thought and she was late. That was after asking the captain for a late start so she could drop Ruby off in the first place. At least she had the presence of mind to change before coming in, it wouldn't due to be late and not in uniform.

Inside, the precinct was as busy as ever. Despite the early hour it seemed they already had their first customers. Two teens, maybe early twenties were cuffed and seated in the chairs along the front wall. The boy had shiny silver hair and was dressed to match, all gray and black. The girl though had darker skin and bright green hair. Why people dyed their hair all kinds of crazy colors Yang would never understand.

Their arresting officer was speaking with the front counter, processing the two while his partner watched on in stoic silence.

"This early Fox? What could they have possibly been up to?" Yang asked as she passed by.

"Morning Yang. We've been on it since last night actually. They robbed a gun store and tried to hide out by the wharf." The man replied without taking his eyes off of them.

"You can see how that went." His hulking partner, Yatsuhashi, replied from the counter. How he fit in a squad car Yang would never understand.

She flashed them both a thumbs up and continued inside. First she had to check in with the captain. Then, assuming there was any time left in the day after his rambling, she had some reports to file.

No one was inside his office but Yang knocked anyways. Maybe he would just wave hello and she could go to her desk.

"Come in Yang. Come in." He waved her inside and stroked his gigantic moustache. He looked like he was in a good mood. Great.

"Good morning Captain." She nodded and stepped inside. Captain Port was a great big man, but, if you believed half of his stories then he had been quite the cop back in his day. Of course, his position meant at least some of it had to be true but Yang couldn't imagine the man as anything but his rotund, jolly self.

"I trust you got your young sister squared away nicely." He leaned back in his office chair, the frame screeching in protest.

"Yeah, she's all set up at the University." Hopefully short, concise answers would get her out of here faster.

"Ah, I remember my first days at University. Did I ever tell you that I too attended Beacon? It's where I got my degree in criminal justice." Captain Port folded his hands across his belly and Yang had to physically resist the urge to sigh.

"Really? Well then I can be sure she'll be getting a great education."

"Oh, yes. Beacon is one of the finest Universities around. Much better than anywhere else in my opinion. The professors are all more than qualified and always willing to help a student in need. But more than that, more than her education, I hope your sister will remember her time at the school. The friends she makes there and the memories they create will be what truly stick with her. Why, I remember in my very first week-"

Thankfully the phone rang just before he could really get rolling. Yang allowed herself to sigh in relief, hoping the phone would cover it up.

"Well, do excuse me. I'm afraid I have to take this." Port leaned up to his desk, but stopped just short of the phone. "Don't worry about being late Yang. Just have those reports filed by this afternoon." He waved her out of his office and picked up the phone.

Saved by the bell, almost literally. At least now she had enough time to finish up her paperwork. It was her least favorite part of the job and came after every chase or stopped crime. Tackle some thug when he runs? That's gonna need an incident report. Take two creeps down outside a bar? That's a couple papers regarding alcohol and a report. Pull your gun? Oh boy, Yang's biggest encouragement not to use her firearm might just be the stack of paperwork she knew was waiting for her when she got back.

Still, it was part of the job and kept them honest. So with a resigned huff Yang plopped down and began to fill out the papers.

She had been chasing down two guys that ran as soon as they saw her sirens. She and her partner, Coco Adel, had been cruising on patrol. They saw what was happening from a block away and rushed in. Two men were assaulting a young girl, trying to force her down an alleyway. Luckily she had fought back and made enough of a scene they had caught it.

Yang jumped out and ran after them while Coco stayed with the girl to make sure she was okay. The two weren't quick, Yang took one down fast and cuffed him. The other dropped to his knees when he heard his friend go down, hands straight up in the air. Lucky for her, Yang seemed to have chosen the one in charge. Coco caught up and helped her drag them back to the squad car.

Now they both had forms to fill out, lots and lots of forms. Yang was stuck here filing an incident report on why she felt the need to tackle the man. Was she provoked? Was he armed? Where had her partner been? Coco meanwhile was following up with the victim. She would have her own work to do once she got back, probably this afternoon some time. Once they had these filled out they could get back out on the beat, but not before.

"Hey there blondie, how you doin'?" Yang knew without turning around who it was. A welcome distraction to say the least.

"You're one to be calling me blondie." Yang spun around in her chair, a smile on her face.

"Well I mean. At least our hair makes sense." Sun jerked his thumb over his shoulder at his partner.

"Hey! I take offence to that." Neptune crossed his arms in a pout.

"I think you were meant to." Yang laughed out loud and stood. She gave them both a quick handshake and leaned back against her desk.

"Don't hate just because neither of you can be bothered with a comb." Neptune stroked his hands lovingly over his meticulously manicured hairdo.

"You don't have to comb what's already perfect." Sun shook his head, letting the blond locks flop about his head majestically.

"Just please, please promise me that neither of you will ever grow a Captain's stache." Yang jerked her head towards Captain port's office and shuddered.

"No worries here, I don't think blue would look good on my lip." Neptune stroked his bare lip in fear.

"What if we have to go undercover though? Detectives need their identities hidden sometimes." Sun held a finger across his lips in place of his nonexistent facial hair.

Yang couldn't help but giggle.

"What's a dame like you doing in a place like this?" He leaned over and spoke in a mock noir tone.

"Hoping to find just one man in this city who isn't a complete dork." she pushed him playfully away.

Sun caught himself and dropped his finger.

"See, I knew those old movies were bunk. No one talks like that."

Yang sighed and shook her head.

"So what are you two up to today? Besides embarrassing yourselves."

"Headed out actually." Sun dropped the grin, "You see those two Yatsu and Fox brought in this morning?"

"The two punks with the crazy dyed hair? I knew they were trouble. Who in their right mind dyes their hair anyways?" Yang cast a sidelong glance at Neptune. It would be hard for something to go over the man's head, tall as he was, but still she had to make sure he caught her meaning.

"I am right here." Neptune threw his arms out in frustration. Bingo.

"Well it turns out they did us a real favor. The warehouse they were camping out in had a lot more than their little pull. Looks like part of the gun smuggling ring we've been tracing for the past few weeks." Sun smiled smugly.

"I guess you owe Fox and Yatsu a favor then." Yang grinned, "Maybe invite Neptune to a pool party and bring your camera along. That's always good for a laugh."

"Now that's just downright mean." he huffed.

"I could always take them out for a beer. Maybe bring a certain fellow blonde along?" Sun raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"I told you already Sun. You flex those arms and forget to button your shirt up as much as you want. I'm not gonna go out with you." Yang sighed in good humor. If Sun ever honestly asked her out she might die of shock. Shooting down his not so subtle hints was plenty of fun for both of them though.

"Now, now, not for me." he chuckled, "I owe them a favor remember? Who wouldn't want to spend a night out with you? You should bring your partner too, I hear Coco's a karaoke master."

"I don't know who you're talking to then." Yang had never known Coco to do something as ridiculous as karaoke, or even step inside a bar that offered it.

"Well if you two change your mind, you just let us know." Neptune winked and snapped his fingers into little guns.

"Don't you two have a dangerous ring of thieves to investigate, or at least some guns to confiscate?" She tried to suppress her laugh, it wouldn't due to go letting Neptune know he was actually funny.

"Oh we've got all the guns we need right here." Sun flexed both arms and kissed his own biceps.

"Yeah we do." Neptune raised his arms and posed like a Mr. Remnant contestant. Yang put her palms to both of their faces and pushed them away.

"Go on now you two. Get." She pushed them away with a laugh and they headed for Yatsu and Fox's desks, laughing all the way.

Maybe now she could get some work done.

The incident hadn't been a huge deal and Yang was sure Coco had the worse end of it. Apparently the victim was an immigrant from Menagerie and that meant all kinds of other issues. Not because they were hard to deal with or anything, it was actually usually the opposite. It was more that there had been so many hate crimes against them lately that now every case involving immigrants from Menagerie or even just people whose parents or grandparents were from there. Racists didn't really care.

Not to mention all the complications caused by the so called advocacy group, The White Fang. They were as bad as the racists and the bigots. Sure, they held big protests and marched with signs and it was never _their_ fault when those protests turned to riots. Every time a known Vale Supremacist's shop got torched or window got broken Yang knew who it was. They were good though and there was never evidence going back to the organization itself.

Yang didn't think this had been a racially charged incident, just an assault. As terrible as that sounded it wasn't all that uncommon and she just hoped they could avoid blowing it out of proportion because of everything else going on. Coco could handle it. She had a solid track record on cases involving immigrant rights and took absolutely zero nonsense.

Maybe Yang really did have the worse side, she had to deal with Sun and Neptune after all.

The forms weren't all that complex, just long and tedious. As she moved through them, checking boxes and filling out portions that asked for her version of events she let her mind wander back up to Beacon.

Was Ruby getting set-up okay? Was her roommate even there yet? What if she got lost? It was a really big campus after all and Yang couldn't think of another time Ruby had really, truly been out on her own. Maybe she would give her a call on her lunch break. Was that too soon? What if Ruby was in the middle of making a friend? That didn't happen often and the last thing Yang wanted to do was interrupt. Send her a text then? Maybe she should just call her after work, once she was settled in for the night. That was definitely a better plan. Call her after work.

Yang looked down at the form she had now completely forgotten about. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

With a little squeeze Yang punched the staple through her stack of papers. That was it, all done. It had only taken… Yang checked the clock...Oh great, it had only taken four hours. Well, at least that meant it was time for lunch. A little late, but then again, she had come in late too.

Yang stood from her desk and stretched out a little. Leaning over that all day certainly made her stiff, man did she prefer being out on the streets. It was desk duty until these had been processed though, hopefully by the morning since she was getting them in before the end of the day. Yang grabbed the reports and dropped them in the basket where they belonged.

Now, what to get for lunch? Noodles? Noodles sounded good.

"Where you off to kiddo?" That couldn't be right. Only one person called her kiddo and didn't expect a few knuckles to the face.

"Qrow?"

"Hey there firecracker. Surprised to see me?" Qrow chuckled lightly and scratched at the back of his head.

"Hell yeah I am. I was just headed to lunch, you wanna come." Yang motioned towards the door.

"Ehh, sure why not." Qrow shrugged and followed her out.

Yang waited until they were a whole dozen paces away from the station before breaching Qrow's intolerable silence.

"Why didn't you tell me you were around?" She nearly shouted, drawing more than a few eyes. "Ruby would have loved to see you this morning."

"Yeah, sorry I missed it. You know how it goes though." He shook his head and reached a hand to his back pocket. A quick glance around and he removed his hand, still empty. "I didn't know until last night and at that point I was in need of a little sleep."

"It went well then?" Yang dropped her upset tone.

"As well as it could. We got a few, but there's more there to do. Not for me though. No way they'll want me back on that case." He laughed dryly and dropped both hands in his pockets.

"How long do you have off?" Yang was just happy to hear he was safe. Ruby would want to see him though, she'd probably run all the way here from Beacon if Yang so much as hinted that Qrow was around.

"Well, I was under for almost two months so I think they'll give me the whole weekend to relax. Maybe." They both sighed and continued on for a few paces in silence.

"If you've got the time for it I'm sure Ruby would love to see you. I know she would." As much as Yang appreciated the visit, Ruby would more so.

"She started at Beacon today right? How's she doing there?" He kept staring ahead, nonchalant as ever but Yang knew he was on pins and needles when it came to Ruby. They both were.

"I dropped her off this morning but she doesn't actually start until next week. She seemed happy though. Her roommate wasn't around so I don't know how that went." She was still waiting to know herself, anxiously.

"I'm sure they'll get along nicely. Her trouble is breaking the ice but being forced to sleep in the same room has a habit of doing that for you." He had a point.

"And there was a girl when we got there, all white hair, more butlers than class. Ruby seemed interested though." Yang could hardly forget the shade of red her sister's cheeks had turned, almost as bright as her favorite hoodie.

"That's good. She deserves it." Qrow chuckled again, "What about you?"

"I don't know. She was alright. Definitely pretty but kinda snotty looking." Qrow shook his head.

"I meant how are _you_ doing kid? I haven't seen you in a couple months either." Qrow glanced around again and decided they were far enough away from the station. He reached into his back pocket and removed a small flask. A deft flick of his fingers removed the cap so he could take a sip. Yang grimaced.

"I'm fine. Busy. But I'm fine." She sighed despite herself.

"You don't look fine." Qrow paused to take another sip and pocketed the flask. "I mean, you're gorgeous as always but-" Yang shoved him into the building. Well she tried to but he just sidestepped her hands. "I mean it though. You need to take a load off."

"When would that be?" She huffed and kept walking, "When I'm working or when I'm working? I can't take a day off. College is expensive."

"Yeah. Yeah it is. Life's only so long though." Qrow stopped as they reached the noodle shop. "Listen Yang, I wanted to talk about that."

"About life? I don't really think this is the place for that." Yang gestured at the open bar noodle stand, specifically the B health rating plastered by the menu.

"No. About Ruby's school. I want to help out with that." Qrow forced his hands back in his pockets and leaned against the building.

"I can't let you do that Qrow. We can handle it."

"Oh yeah I can see that. You've really got it under control just as long as you never get sick, or hurt, or have to take any time off work. Really handled it." Qrow scoffed and reached for his wallet.

"Really Qrow we're fine."

"No kid, you're not." Qrow pulled out a lien card and forced it into Yang's hands. "Listen, it's not personal. It doesn't mean I don't think you can handle it all on your lonesome. It means I don't think you should have to. If you need to, treat it as a gift to Ruby, buy her a laptop or something. You're just a delivery girl that way." He chuckled and kicked off the wall. Yang glanced at the card and quickly pocketed it.

"What the hell are you doing carrying that much around?" Yang glanced around. This close to the precinct there wasn't much but clean streets and bad fast food but still.

"You're right that's dangerous. How about you keep it safe for me. You are a police officer after all." He started to walk away.

"Qrow." He didn't stop, "I'll tell her it's from you. I know she appreciates it."

"Yeah, yeah." He waved without turning, "Take care firecracker. Be careful out there"

Yang watched him until he turned the corner. She sighed and sat up at the counter. The waiter knew her already and brought a water over.

"The usual, thanks." Yang smiled weakly and stared at the counter.

What the hell was Qrow thinking, giving her that much Lien on the street? What was he thinking giving her that much Lien at all? She had been taking care of Ruby for years and had done perfectly well. That wasn't going to change now.

"Here you are."

"Thanks." Yang pulled the bowl closer to her and inhaled the steam. It was calming.

She jerked her head up at the sound of sirens.

"Damn."

* * *

 **A/N - Okay, so that's Yang. Maybe not as funny as usual but she is a cop now. It's very serious work, bicep flexing and all.**

 **I have a feeling her chapters will always be the shortest, a lot less description and a lot more concise thought process. Oh well. I'll still try to make sure they're long enough to be worth reading.**

 **Thoughts? We got more than a few characters there. The most so far actually. Captain Port, Sun, Neptune, Fox, Yatsu, even Coco kind of and Qrow. Yes, I'm playing with their ages a bit here. Clearly.**

 **Also, I wanted to throw out some quick thank yous to readers who don't take PMs.** BloodlinexDetroyer **thanks so much for the follow and** Mike an ike8 **a follow and a favorite, thanks so much.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought in a PM or a Review. I would love to discuss what you think of my story so far.**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**

 **-Zach**


End file.
